


The one where the fire alarm goes off in the middle of the night

by wayward_sons_and_fallen_angels (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 11:52:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2651027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/wayward_sons_and_fallen_angels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a "3am and the fire alarm in our apartment complex just went off let me lend you my jacket while we wait on the sidewalk" au I wrote<br/>I suck at titles</p>
            </blockquote>





	The one where the fire alarm goes off in the middle of the night

**Author's Note:**

> I'm uploading the things I put on Tumblr onto here, yay! This is my first time using this site and I'm still unsure how to use it. Anyway, hope you like this!  
> Do I have to say that I don't own the characters and stuff? Because I don't.

Sam woke abruptly to an extremely loud, unwanted sound.

He bolted upright, nearly falling out of the bed as he did so, and looked around for the source of the noise. Dean was still snoring in the bed next to him, unable to be woken through the deep sleep that comes from staying awake three days in a row and then passing out from exhaustion.  Sam had _told_ him that was a bad idea, but he didn’t listen, as usual.

Blearily, Sam though that the noise sounded like an alarm.

“Oh _crap_. Dean, wake up!” Realising that is _was_ an alarm, Sam jumped up and ran over to Deans bed, shaking his brothers shoulder.

“G’ away Sam, ‘m sleeping.” Dean mumbled.

“Dean! The fire alarm’s going off! Get your lazy ass out of bed!” Sam threw on a jacket and shoved as many things as he could into his bag, a mix of Dean’s things and his own, knowing there wouldn’t be enough time for Dean to pack his bag.

“Wha-? Oh crap!” Dean jumped out of bed, nearly falling as he did. Just as he stood up, there was a knock on the door.

“Yeah?” Sam called out, zipping up the bag and throwing it onto his shoulder.

“ _You need to get out now, there’s a fire_!” came a voice from the other side of the door.

“Yeah, we’re coming!” He responded, grabbing Dean’s arm and pulling him towards the door. Dean, still half asleep, stumbled blearily after him, grabbing the laptops off the table as they passed.

***

The building was wreathed in flames, spewing smoke up into the sky.

The buildings inhabitants were all watching from the other side of the road, everyone having gotten out safely, as the firefighters put it out.

Sam was standing towards the back, wearing an old shirt, plaid pyjama pants and his jacket, an irritated Dean beside him grumbling about how he “didn’t even get to put on a shirt.”

“Yeah, Dean, it’s a real tragedy. Y’know, I did get some clothes in the bag-“

“Nah, Sam, never mind. Hey, who’s that?” Sam looked over to where Dean was staring. There were two men, one wearing a suit and trenchcoat and one wearing only a pair of boxers. Sam didn’t recognise them, so he guessed they’d just moved in. The one wearing the suit, who was quite a bit taller than the other, seemed to be annoyed at his companion, who was grinning like an idiot and seemed oblivious to the burning building across the street from them.

“I don’t know, maybe they-“ Sam turned to Dean only to find that he’d walked over to the two men he’d been asking about. Sighing, Sam turned back to watch the firefighters.

A few minutes later, someone walked up beside him.

“Hey kiddo, what’s up?” Sam turned to see the shorter of the two men from before staring at him. He had light brown hair and honey-coloured eyes which looked as if he was up to no good. Sam’s stomach flipped when the other man looked at him, a mischievous smile on his face, and turned to look at the fire.

“Uh, not much, I suppose. My brother was over with you and…” Sam said gesturing over to where Dean was shamelessly flirting with the other man.

“Yeah, I needed to get away from those two. Didn’t wanna watch your brother flirt with mine.”

“You’re brothers? You don’t look alike.”

“Well I say brother. We come from a big family, a lot of brothers and sisters, all of us adopted. Dad was never around much, though, so me and three of my brothers pretty much raised all the others. Cas was always my favourite. We both needed to get away, though. We moved here a few days ago.” He looked back over to Cas, a soft look on his face.

“I know what that’s like. I mean, Dean pretty much raised me, we never really had anyone else. We moved here about a year ago. Needed a new start after… after one of my friends died.”

Sam didn’t know why he was telling this stranger this. He never talked about Jess, not even to Dean. People always opened up more at nighttime though.

“Mmm” was the only reply he got, and Sam mentally berated himself. “ _You’re gonna scare him away. Don’t mess this up_.”

Stealing a look sideways at the man, whose skin looked as if it was softly glowing in the firelight, Sam noticed he was shivering a bit.

“Hey, aren’t you cold? I mean, you’re…” He asked, blushing slightly and gesturing at him.

The man glanced down as if just noticing that he was almost naked. “Oh, yeah, a bit, I suppose. Didn’t have time for clothes. Cas sleeps like the dead, I barely got him out of bed in time.”

“Here.” Sam pulled off his jacket and gave it to him. The man smiled and put it on.

“What’s your name, kiddo?”

“Uh, it’s Sam. I mean, I’m Sam. What’s yours?” Sam stuttered out, flustered by how adorable the man looked in the too-big jacket.

“Nice to meet you, Sam. I’m Gabriel.”

Gabriel sat down on the footpath, pulling Sam down beside him.

Gabriel wriggled his way under Sam’s arm and rested his head on his shoulder. Sam put his arm around him, cheering silently.

“How romantic, hey?” Gabriel said after a few minutes.

Sam snorted. “Our building is burning down. How is that romantic, exactly?”

“I dunno. It’s a symbol of a new beginning or something.”

“Wow, so you’re a poet?”

“Shut it, Sasquatch.”

“What did you just call me?”

“D’you have a pen?” Confused, Sam grabbed the duffle from next to him and dug around for one.

“Uh, yeah, I think so. Why?” Finding a pen, Sam handed it to Gabriel, who grabbed it and the hand holding it.

“Because, Sam” He said, scribbling something onto Sam’s hand. “I want to get to know you better. So here.” He finished and handed back the pen, and Sam grinned as he put the pen away, looking at the phone number scrawled on his palm.

A cheer went up around them as the firefighters managed to put out the blaze. 

“Woo!” Gabriel cheered. “ How many rooms d’you reckon got burnt?”

“I don’t know. As long as mine and Dean’s didn’t.”  Sam replied.

“Hey! What about my room?” Gabriel pulled away from Sam, voice indignant.

“Well that would be too bad, wouldn’t it?” Sam joked.

“I suppose I’d have to share with you, then.” Gabriel’s eyes twinkled and Sam blushed.

“We hardly know each other. I could be a crazy serial killer for all you know.”

“Yeah, and I’m an angel.” They both stood and Gabriel grabbed Sam’s hand, entwining their fingers.

“Hey Sam!”  Sam turned to look at Dean, who had his arm around a tired but happy looking Cas.

“Yeah” He replied.

“How many rooms do you think got torched?”

Sam rolled his eyes and squeezed Gabriel’s hand. Gabriel squeezed back and pulled him towards where Cas had wrapped his arms around Dean and rested his head on his shoulder.  The man looked like he was about to fall asleep right where he was standing.

“That’s what I said!” Gabriel called back, and Sam grinned. Whatever was going to happen next was bound to be interesting.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I suck at endings sorry


End file.
